Black Flower
by Wilwarindi
Summary: The attack on Soul Society let dangerous criminals loose. While most mourn the casualties of the thousand-year blood war, a certain criminal mastermind already has another plan in mind. And that involves bringing the fallen back. Spoiler for 502. AizenxByakuya, RenjixByakuya.
1. Prologue

Title: Black Flower

Author: Wilwarindi

Main Characters: Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiku Rukia, Abarai Renji, Aizen Sousuke

Pairing: Aizen/Byakuya and Renji/Byakuya

Rating: M

Warnings/Spoilers: M/M, Character Death; Spoiler for ch.502

Summary: The attack on Soul Society let dangerous criminals loose. While most mourn the casualties of the thousand-year blood war, a certain criminal mastermind already has another plan in mind. And that involves bringing the fallen back.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters (if any appear) and the plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: Chapter 502 broke my heart. Kubo is being such a troll. Though I cannot be certain if he will bring Byakuya back (and I still hope he will), I will remedy myself somewhat with this fanfic for the time being…

* * *

**B.L.A.C.K.F.L.O.W.E.R **

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Fifty years were too short.

"_We, shinigami can live up to thousand years. A hundred years, for us, are nothing more than a short-span dream that passes by. We sleep and dream of things, so many things. And yet, when we wake up, a lot of time has already passed. And we see a butterfly instead of a tiny caterpillar. And it is not the same caterpillar that we have once seen but its great, great grandchildren." _

She remembered that speech somewhere in her distant past. It rang clear in her ears despite her lack of effort to remember it. She had never agreed with it. For someone who had started in Inuzuri where lives rose and fell like grasses in the autumn breeze, every ordeal - every pain, every sadness - and every rare happiness - smile and laughter - had always been fresh. A hundred years, for her, would not be a short-span of dream. Yet she had learned the harsh way that even fifty years were too short as she tried to recollect the memories of her time with her brother.

Kuchiki Byakuya had fallen. The thousand-year blood war against the Quincy had finally ended. But the casualties Soul Society received exceeded beyond any expectation. It had not at all been expected. How could someone ever knowing him expect it? Someone like Kuchiki Byakuya; beautiful, noble and powerful… How could someone like that ever die? She still could not believe it. It was too unreal - like a bad dream - even as his body lay motionless before her eyes.

Fifty years were too short. And her reality was a nightmare that she could not wake up from.

"Nii-sama…" She whispered, small hands clasping his cold, lifeless one. His body was cleansed off the blood now and he was clad fully in formal clothing fitted only for the clan leader. The fabric was as fine as silk spun from giant spiders and neatly embroidered by the most skilled hands of craft. He looked so beautiful lying there, like a perfect picture of purity. Everything of him seemed to radiate white; the very reflection of his name. And yet…

Rukia could not help thinking his skin was too white despite the blackness of his hair. Could not help seeing how those rose-colored lips were now pale as his blood had stopped running. She tried to swallow back the lump in her throat, trying to be strong just like how he had taught her to be.

She failed. She could not stop the sound of her sob. She cried.

* * *

When he arrived at the place, Rukia was already sleeping. Renji eyed her sympathetically and made a move to take her back to her room. He had to stop when he noticed that her hands were still clasping around Byakuya's. From first look, his captain looked like he was just sleeping, lying on the futon in his most lavished clothes. His face devoid of those stern emotions he had always worn during the day when he had played the perfect role of duty. His captain looked so calm and relax in his 'slumber'. It was the face Renji had wanted to see more. He had observed Byakuya during those long years he spent running after the man's shadow and yet he had come to know more about him in these past recent years. He no longer hated Byakuya and his feeling toward his captain had deepened beyond respect and admiration.

He wanted to see his captain's face when he was not stern but relaxed.

He longed to see Byakuya smile and could not help indulge in those rare ones directed toward him and enjoy the other's disbelieving way of joking.

And he had come to love everything about him…even that mask of coldness and strict duty. Even that pride of nobility that he had once hated and wanted to trample.

And he would trade anything and everything just to have Byakuya back…so that he could say the words he had never gotten to speak aloud:

"_Byakuya, I love you." _

But it was too late, was it not?

Too late to bring back the moon that the stray dog had always striven to reach. For the dog had been too afraid to speak its wish to the moon, fearing the moon's coldness that would leave the dog howled for its sorrow and abandonment.

He only wished - his wish was without hope - for a second chance. So that he would not be afraid. So that he could tell him. But he could do nothing now that the moon had left the sky and the dog was left to wander in darkness.

After the war, he had busied himself with all the division work and the reconstruction that Soul Society needed. Buildings had been destroyed and many souls were missing. Central 46 was one of the places close to complete demolition. The place lay now in rubbles. It could not be ascertained whether some criminals were able to escape before the place had been buried or - if Soul Society was fortunate enough - those dangerous criminals were all dead. Still, it was best to take precaution. Security level had been raised to the highest and guards and patrols were everywhere. Renji had thought these were enough to keep him away from thinking about his lost captain. But it was the opposite, the more the sixth division worked, the more they missed their captain.

Renji himself was trying his best not to think of the missing space where Byakuya used to be. He thought he was succeeding, even for the briefest of time, but he was wrong. He was oh-so-wrong.

The more he tried not to think about Byakuya, when the reality returned to him, it slapped him so hard in the face.

"Captain…" He paused then started again. "Byakuya…" He said, daring the name he had never dared call out loud to slip from his tongue. His sunset-colored eyes set on the man's pale face, taking in everything that he knew he would miss after the years that seemed like eternity to come - if he did not get the fortune to die before he lived his shinigami lifespan out. For he knew, after the Kuchiki's burial ceremony, he would never see the face he loved so much again.

"I…miss you…"

Slowly, he moved, leaning closer and closer toward the lifeless beauty. He would call himself a coward for stealing the kiss the dead man never allowed but he could not stop himself. His lips closed in on Byakuya's, feeling their softness that was so delicate as a petal. A sakura petal…so faded in its color that it was close to pure white. Here was the dog…saying goodbye to the moon.

Eventually, he withdrew. Gently gathering the sleeping Rukia in his arms, he carried her out and back to her room. He lay her on her futon, putting the sheet over her small form and then left the Kuchiki manor. It was almost time the sixth division switched with the tenth for the patrol duty.

Not at all had Abarai Renji noticed the shadow that had slipped into the manor he had just left…and into the room that the lifeless body of Kuchiki Byakuya lay.

* * *

The unyielding sakura was shattered. Silence deeper than any silence. Silence that was not betrayed by the gentle sound of breathing.

The figure before him was not sleeping. It was the same phenomenon that Aizen Sousuke was so familiar with - even by witnessing or causing it by his very own hands. That phenomenon was death.

"How unexpected…" He mused aloud, hardly able to control his amusement. The news was indeed astonishing. He touched Byakuya's lips. "But it would be a waste to just let you wilt away, would it not?"

The brown-haired man's lips curved into a smile so gentle and serene it could distract people from the glint in the man's eyes that was sadistic.

"Come with me, Byakuya. I will let you live once again."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**A/N:**

I was rereading SS arc to make things here more exact. If you have noticed, I changed the duration Rukia had spent with Byakuya to forty years and then back to fifty again in the last chapter. This is because at the very beginning of the arc, Rukia mentioned that it was forty years she had been with the Kuchiki family. But then at the end of the arc, Byakuya said he had found Rukia a year after Hisana's death which was fifty years prior. Therefore, with the setting of this story, I am convinced using fifty would be more exact.

Another minor change is the change of the word Rukongai to Inuzuri as Rukongai seemed to be quite too broad and the very first districts are pretty much safe areas. Hence, district 78, Inuzuri seemed to fit more with the context.

* * *

**Replies to the reviews: **

Roisin Ichimaru, UnAnimo, Eva Galana - Thank you! I will try my best to keep it interesting for you. ;)

Pen-Aine - Aww…I'm flattered. Byakuya in such state would be the perfect porcelain doll, imo. Don't worry, Renji will get his second chance soon. He has a big role in the story to play. And I feel for him as he seems to be getting the hardest part. But I think that's somehow to be expected, I guess, because Renji is Renji. Love the boy, though. As for Aizen, you will get your questions answered pretty soon…

Hitsugayataichoda - Bad Aizen is a bad bad boy. Poor Byakuya wouldn't know what hit him until it 'actually' hits. If you know what I mean…

HoneyMellon - I can tell that if Byakuya really dies (in the manga), the impact on the story and characters, especially Rukia and Renji will be so great it will definitely be the force to drive them, somehow, forward. But I truly wish he doesn't really kill him and after reading 503, Ichigo's wish to save them really gives me hope.

* * *

**B.L.A.C.K.F.L.O.W.E.R **

**1: REBIRTH**

* * *

The place smelled thickly of incense. From the very first step through the door and deeper and deeper within, the scent seemed to grow heavier and heavier. By the time, he reached the innermost chamber, the scent became almost suffocating. As if being intensified by the presence of countless souls of those deceased clan members. Those who had never gotten the chance to enter the cycle of rebirth. It was, perhaps, both the fortune and misfortune of the noble clans.

Normal souls became peasants in Rukongai once they ceased to exist in the living world. And once they died in Soul Society, their souls reentered the cycle and were reborn in the living world again. The nobles; however, were never reborn. They could grow in number due to their ability to reproduce. And when they died, the cores of their spirits - the spirit's spirit - remained intact inside the bodies. And only remained there like hearts that would never beat again. They would never rot but stayed the way they were for the eternity of their slumber.

"Can you feel it, my dear Byakuya?" The only living soul smiled, already loving the word 'my' as it rolled fluidly off his tongue, along with the noble's name. The rightfulness for the word would soon be his. And the ever unyielding cherry blossom would soon become pliant in his arms. Just the thought of having the proud Kuchiki Byakuya underneath him, bending to every of his will almost sent shivers of excitement down his spine.

And then after that and after that…it would be his real satisfaction.

"Can you feel their envy? They envy you because you are the only one chosen to once again live while they lie in their coffins; forbidden forever from their rebirth." His long strides made no sound as he carried the lifeless body toward the center of the room. Beneath his feet, separated away only by thin glass that made the path toward the altar where only permitted clan members knelt and prayed for the deceased, glowing water - so dense in spirit particles it seemed to have a life of its own - swirled with unrest. As if disturbed…either by the man's presence or his intention.

Faint smoke rose high in the air. The fire in the incense burners seemed to never die out. Aizen paused a moment to admire the architecture that complemented well the Kuchiki clan's splendor. How vain it was for them to think they sat high above other people in the sky. Too vain for them who actually were nothing but loyal dogs of the Spirit King.

_But even with such tight collar around your neck, you manage to look so regal. Even in death. _

"Remember well, Byakuya. That it is not your King that grants you another chance to live. It is I that let you live. It Is I that choose you. And you will live for my sake whether you want it or not."

Aizen's voice was full of authority as he put the lifeless noble down in the center of the altar. Glowing water churned beneath the floor of glass as if wanting to break free from witnessing the abomination that might soon taint this sacred place.

Gray smoke drifted high as it always did in the air. The candles there never flickered. Long lost incantation was uttered - the secret that only few souls still living remembered to know. And thus was the beginning of the forbidden ritual.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya had long forgotten about fear. Fear had always been foreign to him after he had learned to become strong enough to protect those things he cherished with his power. His defeat by Kurosaki Ichigo was different, though. For back then he had been fighting for his family's pride - his oath to his parents' grave. It had been a difficult decision enough for him to have to let go of his promise with Hisana. It had pained him inside despite being unable to show it. Despite knowing the pain could not change the decision he had already made.

Rukia looked so much like Hisana and yet they were so different. The way Rukia always seemed so nervous yet eager to talk to him…the way she laughed…the way she smiled…

"_Please do not tell her that I am her sister. I have once abandoned her. I have no right to be her sister. So I want her to be Byakuya-sama's sister." _

From just honoring his promise to his late wife, he had come to really love Rukia as his real sister. Rukia was Rukia. And he had sworn to himself that he would always protect her even if it costs him his life.

Kuchiki Byakuya had long forgotten about fear. For he thought as long as he had Senbonzakura with him, as long as he did not feel any pain for what he was fighting for, he would never lose.

He had been wrong. His Bankai had been stolen and even with him still holding his sword so tight in his grip, he had not even been able to retaliate.

And then there was Renji. Renji who had been with him when countless blades of petals crashed over his body, shattering the sword he had been so proud of. Renji who had tried to stop it from happening.

"_If you die, I will have no reason to become stronger, Captain." _

Renji had told him that after the incident of Aizen's betrayal. And yet Byakuya knew his vice-captain had grown a lot stronger since then. It was actually a shame the redhead refused to be promoted. Twice, Byakuya had questioned him for the reason but Renji had always brushed it off that he was not strong enough and that he would want to win first against him in order to start consider it.

Somehow, he knew Renji would never leave. And somehow, deep down, he was grateful for it. The redhead's presence had always been something he had grown accustomed to. If he had known Hisana for five years and she was forever in his memories; having someone always close to him suddenly disappeared would make the emptiness where that person used to be irreplaceable.

And then Kuchiki Byakuya finally came to realize his fear:

He had always feared the loss of his loved ones.

_Forgive me, Renji, Rukia. _

He apologized for the pain he knew his death would cause them. He apologized for being unable to protect them even when they were so close. And he apologized for everything that he might have done to make them shed tears. Even if he himself had said tears were the symbol of weakness.

Because he knew it himself that loneliness was a disease that could hardly be cured.

* * *

The night suddenly became dark. Where the sky used to be clear, thick veil of clouds moved in to fill the space. The bright moon disappeared.

"What's wrong, Renji-san?" Rikichi asked when he noticed his vice-captain had suddenly halted; a deep frown marring the redhead's face.

"…" Renji's sunset colored eyes fixed on where the moon used to be. He could not see the moon. The sudden darkness that enveloped everything under the night sky turned what he could see earlier more clearly into mere silhouettes.

_The moon has left the sky._

His heart sank. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Rikichi, you take care of the division's patrol. I have somewhere I need to go."

"But Renji-sa-"

"I'm counting on you, Rikichi!" That was the last thing the man said before he flash stepped away. His direction was, somehow, very clear to him.

His instinct told him that it was just where he had left before coming to take the shift for the patrol. It had to be…

The Kuchiki manor.

* * *

He felt like he had been sleeping for a millennia. Death, to the nobles, was like sleeping for real eternity. No return ticket, no coming back. The nobles never entered the rebirth cycle. And he had thought his consciousness had already faded away with this sleep that was deeper than any sleep he had had.

Still, he was here. A consciousness that had been woken up from that deep, deep slumber, and yet was not strong enough to wake up from a much shallower dream. He could feel an unknown force pulling bits of shattered pieces together. Those pieces of what composed up to be his lifetime's memories. Stronger and stronger, he could feel the pulling. And faster and faster, those fragments of his memories began to connect - like a giant piece of jigsaw.

There, he could see his recent memories. From the moment he had heard his vice-captain sword connected with the enemy Quincy…and the moment of his inevitable death. He thought he had heard Rukia call out for him but had regarded it then as hallucination. And yet he could hear her desperate call of 'Nii-sama!' again in the recollection. And then, there were older, happier memories of their peaceful days. Rukia coming to his division and bringing him the rabbit shaped chocolate she had made; something she had learned from the living world - perhaps from Kurosaki Ichigo. Renji making fun of the poorly shaped rabbit and ending up being kicked in the face by her. And the laughter - his own laughter - that stunned those two so effectively it would bring any demon art to shame.

It had been so long since Byakuya had heard his very own sound of laughter. But with those two close to him, it rang from him much easier as if it was something natural.

And then there were those memories of his days with Hisana… And then there were the ones that were from long, long ago in his younger days. The gentle voice of his father and the touch of his mother that he thought he had never met as she held his tiny form close against her bosom. This and this and that… Fragments of his memories flew speedily past and eventually, the jigsaw was complete and he was standing in the world he was always familiar with.

The world of white sakura trees and the perfect full moon that never waned in the sky.

"Master…" A voice sounded from behind him but he did not need to turn around to know whose voice it was.

"Senbonzakura." He greeted and immediately, the samurai flashed in front of him. Senbonzakura's feet made no sound as his knee touched the ground when he knelt dutifully in front of his master. He knew what his master wanted to question.

"Someone is trying to stimulate our core, Master." He said solemnly. Zanpakutou co-existed with its master. Once the master died, the zanpakutou died as well. Yet, there they were, together once again in the white world with sakura petals as the carpet beneath their feet.

There was a brief silence before the words began to sink in. Byakuya's eyes widened in shock as well as realization.

"The resurrection ritual! But it is forbidden! If the ritual goes wrong, it will-" He never had a chance to finish that sentence as their world suddenly became unstable. A large crack appeared in the sky and the world shook and started to once again fall apart. The white trees squeaked and broke and the ground trembled; sakura petals flying everywhere. The ground beneath him cracked and Byakuya made a leap toward the more stable chunk of land.

He never made it.

A sharp pain suddenly pierced through him and he felt as if his body is being split into two. The world began to crumble and pieces after pieces of memories started to fleet so freely out of his reach. He felt as weak as a helpless infant, being stripped of his power, his control, and everything that he held dear. His hand trembled painfully as he tried to force it to hang onto the slide of land that was also starting to break apart. Shards of memories after memories fell past him - into the dark abyss down there that seemed to have no bottom. He could see his inner world twist and distort and he could only await his fall in desperation. And finally, the edge where he hanged from broke…

"Master!" Senbonzakura's gloved hand caught him. The samurai was determined not to let him go. Loyal to his master even as they both knew this fall could never be stopped.

"Senbonzakura…" Byakuya's voice was quiet as his gaze locked with the samurai's. An understanding seeped through Senbonzakura at the last words of his master.

"Find me." The noble said before his last bit of strength diminished. His world blackened and the darkness from the abyss below pulled him away from the samurai's grasp.

It was not an order but a request of favor. And for all the hundred years that Senbonzakura had known his master, Kuchiki Byakuya had never asked for his help.

* * *

The glowing water churned madly in protest. Powerful reiatsu emitted from the motionless body that lay in the center of the altar. The screams of the death pierced the sky even as nobody could ever hear them. And then, finally, the altar of glass broke, shattering into million pieces as power burst from the body of the once lifeless porcelain doll.

Aizen took a step forward, greeting the reborn with open arms as he marveled at the beauty of his success.

Emerged from the water was the very bare body - the lavished clothes all torn away in the explosion of raw power - of the epitome of ethereal beauty. The spiritual pressure was so great the protesting water there immediately lost its life. The glowing droplets clung so quietly on that porcelain skin that seemed to glow with its own light. Tresses of hair - as black as night - floated the surface of water as they fell to the creature's knees.

He had stole from the King, the noblest of the nobles.

And slowly, the creature's eyelids slid open, revealing those familiar gray eyes albeit with slitted, cat-like pupils.

"Welcome back to life, my dear Byakuya." Aizen smiled. "Can you remember me?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 2: Hollow

**A/N:**

Beware of the limey scene in this chapter.

* * *

**Replies to the reviews: **

Anonymous reviewer - Here's the continuation of the last chapter. I hope you like. :)

Roisin Ichimaru, ShihodoTennyo - The consequence of the ritual will be explained soon but I suppose you can guess from this chapter already?

Madisuzy, Spring Enchanted - Thank you for reviewing both chapters. You will get the answer you want to know soon, I promise.

YJ Andy - You're welcome! I completely fangirl-ed when Byakuya compared the distance between himself and Renji using the moon and the stray dog metaphor in the manga/anime. It gave such an impression that I just had to put it in here too!

Lazee Felix - We all miss him, do we not? Kubo'd better bring him back. But if he won't, fangirls should spam the fandom with Byakuya resurrection fics. -shot-

* * *

**B.L.A.C.K.F.L.O.W.E.R **

**2: HOLLOW**

* * *

He was born from emptiness. He used to be just nothingness. He could feel his heart beat rhythmically in his chest and yet, somehow, he still felt the inside of his heart was hollow. His body felt so light as if there was no shackle holding him back. No responsibility, no pride, no promise. Nothing. Nothing to carry on his shoulders. He was as free as the wind that could go anywhere on whimsical wishing. For he was born from nothing. For he bore no name, no memories. His inner world was that of leafless black trees with only red crescent moon decorating the forlorn sky.

Something was missing. But he could not tell what.

…

"_Welcome back to life, my dear Byakuya." Aizen smiled. "Can you remember me?" _

The air crackled from intense spiritual pressure even as the churning water had become still. The resurrection ritual was complete as Aizen's question echoed in the sacred place - forever tainted with something forbidden. Cat-like eyes gazed at the man before him under long, dark lashes. There was something familiar about him that he could not place. He took in the words the man had spoken, his soft, velvety voice that seemed to caress him with invisible hypnotizing tendrils, his serene smile and that glint in the man's brown eyes that contrasted with the gentleness he portrayed. He tried to observe everything. And slowly, his lips moved, parting to let the first word he spoke sounded.

"Byakuya…" The sound of it tugged strangely at his heartstrings. "Is that my name?"

He inquired even though he knew that he did not have to ask. He knew it was as the name rang over and over again in his black inner world, shaking the dying branches of the crooked trees as if breathing life into them. Leafless sakura trees that seemed frozen forever in winter, suddenly he had a longing wish that he could see them again blossom.

"It is," replied the man. "It is your name and no other's."

He could see the man come closer, hand extending toward him. He did not move as the other's fingers stroked his cheek. The man's touch felt warm against his skin - still cold from the water even as he had returned to life.

"You are so cold. You must be cold, are you not, Byakuya?" Those invisible tendrils caressed him again along with the man's soothing voice. Byakuya shivered, feeling for the first time since his rebirth his nakedness.

"Do not fear, my Byakuya." The man said his name again - as if knowing he wanted so much to hear it - as if offering comfort - before putting his cloak around his bare shoulders. "There is nothing to fear. You are free like flowers on the precipice and I am here to guide you. So that you can fly like those petals and never fall down the cliff." A slight pause; he could see something meaningful in the man's eyes before the man added; "Again."

"What…do you desire from me?" He heard himself ask even as the man pulled him into an embrace… Even as the man's lips came close to his own.

"We all have our own way of satisfaction, my dear Byakuya. I can grant you all the freedom that you want. In return of you being the satisfaction of mine." The man's palm was pressed against his left chest - under which, his heart rested - the warmth from him seeping through his skin and the reborn could not help indulging in the warmth as well as the other man's spicy scent. "Speak your desire, Byakuya. Am I not touching your heart?"

An empty heart that wanted to be filled again and again because nothing could replace all the precious things he had lost.

Their lips brushed, their breaths mingled, and the reborn noble, being vulnerable, could not stop himself before he whispered;

"I want to be free from this hollowness of my heart."

The brown-eyed man smiled. "Aizen Sousuke. My name is Aizen Sousuke. Call my name, and I will fill that hole in your heart."

"Aizen Sousuke." The noble repeated. "Fill my heart, then, if you truly can. And I shall be your satisfaction." Cat-like gray eyes slid close as Aizen's lips came down upon his own; Byakuya parted his lips willingly as he accepted the man's tongue into his mouth.

The glowing water around them began to stir again - the death's spirits unnerved by the promise sealed with that kiss upon the lips of their beloved descendant. Hands moving and touching, lips grazing and tongue dancing as the traitor's name was called again and again. "Sousuke…" The pale creature trembled, long black hair splaying around him and plastering to his skin as the taller man pinned him down where the floor was solid.

"My, it has been a long time since I last felt this kind of pleasure." Aizen mused, eyes training on the beautiful creature beneath him with burning hunger and he drank from those rose-colored lips again and again as if wanting to quench his thirst. The noble was so beautiful - always too beautiful - it was a sinful pleasure to become obsessed with. Even for him. Especially for him. For Aizen Sousuke could hardly let himself be distracted.

Someone like Kuchiki Byakuya would have been too difficult to control even with the help of Kyouka Suigetsu. Beautiful, proud, and strong-willed, the man would rather choose death instead of becoming obedient. He would rather be broken than yield to his enemy.

And yet, here he was, underneath him, writhing and moaning with need for each of Aizen's touch.

_Sweet, beautiful cherry blossom…_

"Ah…Sousuke…"

He would make Byakuya scream his name until the noble's voice became hoarse.

"More…"

He would bend him to every of his will as he took every ounce of satisfaction spiting the Spirit King with his stolen noble.

"More…?" Brown eyes gleamed with amusement as he tried to withhold his lust - even for just a brief moment longer - as he looked at the loveliness beneath him.

_Sweet, intoxicating blossom…_

The adorable flush on his porcelain cheeks… The shallow breathing… The eyes that glazed with undeniable lust…

He had always wanted to see Kuchiki Byakuya lose control. Especially, since he had been able to act - for he could tell Byakuya had been acting - so calm even with the execution decree on Kuchiki Rukia.

"Tell me, Byakuya, where do you want me to touch you?"

At his question, the noble's gaze hardened. He glared disapprovingly at him despite his heavy panting, obviously not pleased with how the taller man had stopped his ministration. Sharp, white nails dug into Aizen's back, leaving marks on the man's skin that had been so hard to wound. There was something wild and savage in those cat-like gray eyes as his gaze turned from just disapproving to completely dangerous.

"Do not stop." The pale creature commanded, voice low and husky - it seemed to vibrate with raw power - in need as those nails dug deeper.

Aizen smirked, enjoying this wild side he had successfully pulled from the calm and stoic noble.

"Just tell me where." He said smoothly, his breath tickling the other's sensitive ear.

Byakuya moaned and snatched one of his hands, guiding it down to touch him intimately where no one - not even Hisana - had ever touched.

"Fill me, Aizen Sousuke. I want to feel whole again."

_Now, you are mine. _

"As you wish, my dear Queen." The criminal whispered.

The noble was about to say something about the other's mockery but any word he wanted to speak was washed away by the sound of his own moaning and gasping as the man's fingers stretched him. And even that too was swallowed into quietness as Aizen's mouth clamped over his and the sacred place as well as the pride of the Kuchiki clan was tainted…forever.

* * *

What he had feared seemed to have come true.

He did not know why he knew it. He just knew as if by instinct and his heart. As a stray dog that had been striven to reach the moon, like a mad man totally obsessed, he felt like he had been watching Kuchiki Byakuya forever - even before he had become his captain's vice-captain. He had wanted to touch the moon, still wanted to even if the moon had already left the sky. For, once in love with that beauty that seemed too high for its reach, the foolish beast would be willing even to drown itself, jumping into the pond that only displayed the moon's reflection.

_I know I have always been stupid. To have been willing to wait forever. Because when 'forever' is stolen away, there's not even a reflection of the same moon in the water._

Renji's sunset-colored eyes widened in fear. For it was more fear instead of disbelief.

What he had feared seemed to have come true.

As he opened the door to the room where he knew his beloved captain would lie, he saw nothing but emptiness. The night wind carried the scent of sweet cherry blossom into the room but the fragrance did not soothe him. His heart throbbed painfully as iciness known well as desperation crept into his being. And then, suddenly, he felt familiar reiatsu from the place not too far way. The excitement he could feel from Zabimaru as the King Beast roared in recognition, already missing their fierce battles of clashing fangs and sharp petals only confirmed that truth.

He knew it was forbidden for an outsider like him to intrude into the Kuchiki's final resting place but at this time, he would care for whatever punishment they would want to deliver upon him later. His hand found the hilt of his trusted zanpakutou, immediately feeling the wave of enthusiasm Zabimaru was sending him.

_It is definitely Senbonzakura. _

Once the master perished, his zanpakutou perished. If Senbonzakura lived, so did its master. The news sent shivers down Renji's spine. Yet it was not entirely shivers of joy. The shadow of doubt was still uncleared in his heart. His grip on Zabimaru tightened. He hurried past rooms after rooms and winding hallway, knowing the path not by recognition but reading and clinging to that reiatsu he could sense. Everything whizzed past him in a blur as he paid them no attention.

As much as he wanted to see his captain well and alive again, as much as he wanted to again see the face he loved so much lit up with life-blood and those rare smiles instead of being that of an unmoving porcelain doll, he could not help wishing that nothing would ever change.

He panted softly as he came to stand in front of a giant wooden door. The golden crest engraved there was cold against his skin as he pushed the door open. Heavy scent of incense attacked him as soon as he stepped inside. And Renji could feel as if there were countless invisible eyes fixing on him, gazing so intensely as if to say he was not welcomed in this place. Even in death, their presences could still be intimidating.

"I will apologize later. I come because of emergency business. So stay dead and let me be inside!"

He growled and rushed in, swiftly turning the corner and taking the stairs toward the underground basement, still following that reiatsu.

* * *

Their dance ended with the smell of blood. Satisfaction eclipsed the pain but the brutal intercourse left the Kuchiki's thighs stained vivid red from his first intrusion - the redness mingled with pearly substance and turned a shade paler. Byakuya panted heavily; his nails also bloody as they were painted with the other's blood they had drawn. His eyes were half-lidded and his pale body glistened with sheen of perspiration. He brought a finger to his lips, tasting the other man's blood on his tongue.

"Do you have enough of your fill?" The taller man asked, his voice tinged with amusement. The wounds on his back were healing due to the power of the Hogyoku that prevented him from permanent death.

"It is…so warm now." Pale hand slid across Aizen's toned abdomen, nails raking to leave more scratch on that skin. "Inside me."

The noble's answer was enough to make the criminal want to do what he had just done again. He grabbed Byakuya's chin and leant closer.

And yet before their lips could again touch, someone's footstep could be heard as that someone finally reached the room.

Aizen's lips drew into a nasty smile.

"Why, Abarai-kun, it has been quite some time. I have to apologize if I happen to be busy with your captain. But this is captain-leveled only business. If you don't mind, can you just disappear from my sight?" Not that he thought of himself as only captain-leveled. But the words sure would sting at Abarai's pride.

His smile widened as Byakuya turned and regarded his vice-captain with cold, emotionless eyes. That was until realization hit.

And the Kuchiki's reiatsu suddenly flared.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 3: Storm

**A/N: **

And here, in this chapter, comes the explanation - the answer - that most of you want to know. Since I don't want spoil it first to you, I will leave the rest of my explanation on the footnote instead. Thank you for all the following, favorites, and reviews. Please sit and enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

**Replies to the reviews:**

Lazee Felix - Fans do know how to hang to even the slightest bit of hope. And yes, Aizen, since he is Aizen, has a plan and Byakuya is an important piece to his plan. The cliff he mentioned actually means death but I intentionally wrote his speech that way too just because it matches well with how Byakuya fell off the cliff in his inner world. I love Byakuya and Senbonzakura too. I have just watched the Zanpakutou Rebellion. Those two are absolutely wonderful!

Roseck - Renji always has to meet a lot of obstacles, hasn't he? Well, let's see how he fares with this.

Guest 1, 2, 3 - Aww…thank you. I'm glad you like. The new chapter is here!

HoneyMellon - You have to be prepared, then. Because more creepiness is to come! -shot-

Guest 4 - This authoress loves cliffhanger! :D

YJ Andy - An ultimate compliment, thank you so much! I love writing Aizen. He is such a bastard but a sexy one at that. As for Renji… I don't think I should spoil you with what will happen in this chapter. I will leave you to find out for yourself. :)

* * *

**B.L.A.C.K.F.L.O.W.E.R**

**3: STORM**

* * *

Hurried footsteps echoed in the dim tunnel of the spiral staircase. Renji's heart raced, dreading more and more what he would find at the end of the tunnel. Still, even with all the nightmarish images his worry had conjured up in his head, never had he expected what he saw.

His captain was there, alive and breathing, looking so beautiful his heart wrenched at the mere sight. With skin flushed and glistened with sweats, with expression so sweet from the satisfaction of carnal desire. And then he noticed how that raven hair that was longer than he remembered fell and pooled around him like curtains of the night that shrouded the pale moon… and how that hand of the man who should not be here grabbed and fondled with those silky black locks as if saying - declaring - that this lovely creature was no one else's but his. Renji froze.

_Aizen. _

Once upon a time, a stray dog had been chasing a star, for it had thought - still thought - the star so fascinating and bright. At that time, the dog had hated so much the cold bright moon. For the presence of the moon had taken away the sight of the star. And yet, in the end, it had not been the moon that had wanted to get rid of that star but this man before him that always planned to take them all away.

The man's smile sent chills down his body as if he was suddenly placed in a coffin of ice. Those brown eyes that met his told of unspoken challenge as that large hand slid along the Kuchiki's smooth thigh, fingers leaving trail from the sticky substance there. His captain's blood, faded from mingling with semen. He could see how the other man's essence still oozed from the freshly invaded passage - a place where one could only dream but never dared to touch - and how that milky skin was marred all over with bruises and red marks - the very evidence of what had just happened.

Something inside him snapped.

"Aizen!"

Angered beyond anger, the beast was enraged. The redhead roared as he leapt toward the traitor; Zabimaru howled out of its sheath and swung down at Aizen from mid-air. All of a sudden, the spiritual pressure in the room seemed to flare high -

"It's you."

- The words were spoken so quietly like calmness before the storm. For nothing could prevent what this deadly calmness foreshadowed.

As Zabimaru's fangs came down on Aizen, a powerful blast unexpectedly fired toward him. The energy clashed against Zabimaru's blade, sending a shockwave that knocked Renji back. "What?!" The redhead's eyes widened as he jumped back, trying to deflect the energy away. He landed on shards of broken glass - the sharp tips pierced the underside of his sandals and into his feet - yet he successfully deflected it. His arms shook slightly, having to use both arms to push against the surprise blow. Sweats trickled down his face as he realized what it was.

"A…cero?"

The smoke started to clear - beside him, a large chunk of the wall fell off from the impact - his grip on Zabimaru so tight the sword's hilt dug into his skin. There, before him, Aizen stood, absolutely unharmed. The man had not even lifted an arm to deal with his attack. The cero came from the other being that stood there; energy still crackled around his raised hand.

"…Cap…tain…?"

The storm came.

* * *

When he had opened his eyes, when he had seen this world for the first time, his first thought had been that it was so empty. He did not know why his heart felt so hollow despite its still beating in his chest. He wondered if every person was born as empty as him, if they were supposed to find something to fill that hollowness in their hearts. He did not know the answer. He wanted to know the answer. And something about Aizen Sousuke told him the man possessed the knowledge that could satisfy his curiosity. His emptiness and…

Hunger.

The moment the other had taken him upon the dance floor of lust, he had felt like he could forget everything - everything that he knew was missing - but he did not know what. He had felt like he could get himself lost with all the passion - of pain mixed with pleasure - and be satisfied with this gift Aizen Sousuke bestowed. Still, he knew sex was not the answer the other man only proposed. He could see it in those eyes as they danced upon the forbidden ground - that amusement that spoke of untold secrets - that there was still something else this man called Aizen Sousuke could offer.

And now he knew.

"It's you…" Soft words left his lips as power crackled around him. Cat-like gray eyes sparkled with realization as well as hatred so deep it burnt the noble inside. He did not know what made him hate this man so much but he knew he hated him. Hated him with all the hatred that he did not know exist in his existence. He wanted nothing more than to tear him to shreds with his own hands. Every word this newcomer said, every sentence he spoke, it seemed to drive him mad inside. Even how he looked was an eyesore…his flaming red hair…his face…and then…there were those sunset-colored eyes…

Those eyes… They were the worst. He did not know why he felt so. But he felt deep, primal anger rise within from the way those eyes looked at him. He wanted to gouge them out and destroyed the other man's being until he became nothing but nothingness. Not even ash, nor a single bone, nor a single spirit particle.

_If I have to eat your soul to be whole, I will do it. For I cannot bare looking at you. _

"Disappear from my sight."

Reiatsu gathered around the pale creature's hand. The glowing water churned. The air was getting too hard to breathe. Zabimaru sent wave of alarm - and recognition - to its master as a familiar sword was formed in the noble's hand.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The magnificent zanpakutou glowed and countless blades of petals scattered as if dancing in strong breeze. Swirling, the sharp petals swirled. The attack so familiar and yet so different. As those petals slashed him mercilessly again and again, Renji could not help calling his captain's name over and over. His ears rang with the sound of despair his mind was screaming inside. He could not bring himself to attack him. Could not raise his sword against the one he had come to love.

Even if he had once dreamt of surpassing him.

Even though he could feel something within him break inside.

Those petals of blade he was so familiar with were no longer their former beautiful color…

They became black just like their owner's black, black inner world.

"I have no interest in taking your life, Abarai-kun." Before his consciousness descended into complete blackness, he heard Aizen say. "Since my Byakuya here has made it clear that he wants it himself. I hope when we meet next time, you will make it more entertaining." And he could not stop himself from letting out loud his last cry of devastation. Aizen Sousuke had once again stolen something important from his very grasp.

_Again and again. Just like that time. I thought I could have saved Rukia myself but I couldn't. And now…_

"I'm sorry, captain." His hand reached out, trying to touch the beautiful moon. But all he could touch was nothing but water that slipped through his fingers before everything before him disappeared.

_I'm sorry, Byakuya. _

* * *

"_Renji…"_

_He could hear a voice call for him. _

"_Renji…"_

_That voice was so familiar it struck him immediately with longing. A nostalgia of a sweet memory that seemed like centuries ago. Even though he had not lived that long, that voice was so faded, so distant it seemed as if it was from intangible past. That voice seemed pained despite its quietness. So much he just wanted to reach out and pull the speaker into a hug. And yet, he could not reach him. He could not. No matter how hard he tried, he could only see shadow around him. He froze, not daring to move his legs. As if his feet had gone numb, growing root to stay forever at the spot. _

_He dared not step on the shadow. _

_But then that calling grew a little bit louder. And he was standing in the water that he could see clear reflection instead of just black shadow of silhouette. _

"_Forgive me." The voice said. Then everything faded into silence. _

_The stray dog could only catch a fleeting image of the moon he knew. Yet, before he could even ask for the moon to stay, the water showed only his own reflection. _

"_No…" His voice trembled as he waded deeper and deeper into the water. "No, come back to me." _

_There was no answer. _

"_Come back to me!" His call became louder. _

_Still, the water showed no other reflection. _

_He called for the moon to come back, to return to him even just for him to hear the slightest of his voice. To hear him call his name again. So that he would know the sliver of what had been the Kuchiki Byakuya he knew was still there. _

"_Please…come back to me!" _

…

"Renji!"

Renji sat up in his bed, startled from his own dream. Perspiration trickled down his face as he clutched something in his hand tight. He knew what it was without having to open his hand to see it. He could feel the bleeding.

A small hand that grabbed his shoulder was the only thing that prevented him from trying to break out of there.

"Don't press it, Renji! You're injured."

"Rukia…?" The redhead turned to look at her. That solemn look on her face told him about the situation. His gaze shifted from Rukia to his surrounding then back to her again. "I am…in cell?"

"You are in cell," she said, trying to look exasperated, "Of course, you have to be. What made you think you could just stroll into the Kuchiki's sacred grave like that?! Even the clan members have to get the permission from the head to be able to visit it! Idiot! Were you trying to get yourself sentenced to death, huh?! What were you thinking?!" She tried. For in the end, her words came out shaky and weak, unlike her usual self. She had lost someone very important to her already. She did not want to lose another.

"I-I'm sorry, Rukia." He wanted to talk, to say more, to soothe her but no words came out. The cut that made his hand bleed - and it was still bleeding as he refused to let go of the thing inside - stung badly. His other injuries were tended to saved for that one. He could not let what was inside his hand go.

Because he feared so much the consequence of it.

"…" Rukia gazed at him for a long moment, then she decided to change the subject. "Who attacked you?"

"I…"

"Do not lie to me, Renji." She looked directly into his eyes. "The Kuchiki elders were willing to leave you alone after Captain Unohana's inspection on your wounds. Does this have anything to do with-" Before she could finish her question, a hell butterfly flew throughs the iron bars into the cell. On its dark wings, it delivered the important message it carried.

**All the captains are required for an emergency meeting. Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia are to be presented in the meeting as well.**

"What…" Rukia was surprised at the message but before she could start questioning, the door to the cell opened.

"You heard the message, Abarai Renji-san, Kuchiki Rukia-san." Unohana Retsu said as she stood before them. There was no trace of that usual kind smile on her face. Her eyes; however, regarded them with silent empathy. "Please, come with me."

More blood dripped from Renji's hand as he clutched the sharp petal blade in there tight.

"We have no choice, do we?"

* * *

They walked into the first division, trailing behind Unohana. As they passed between two lines of captains, whom they had once thought to know a few quite well, they felt like walking into the lair of strangers. The pressure of the situation, the uncertainty and unspoken speculation as well as their own curiosities were pressing in on them. The redhead grabbed Rukia's hand.

"No matter what will happen, I will always be on your side, Rukia. I will protect you." He whispered.

"Idiot. That's my line. You should be the one to be worried by the situation." She whispered back but somehow her hand had stopped shaking.

Another firm hand clasped her thin shoulder as she came to stand next to her captain. "Captain Ukitake?"

The white-haired man offered her a reassuring look. The meeting room seemed strange without her brother in here and she knew Renji stood even lonelier than her now that his captain was gone. But they were not alone here. They still had friends. They would get past this together no matter what was going to happen.

As soon as she let out the breath she did not remember she had been holding, Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni walked in and took his seat.

"So you are all here." The old shinigami began. "Now, let the meeting commence."

…

"So…what is this all about, Yama-jii?" Kyouraku tried to alleviate the seriousness. They had not had such tense meeting after the emergency case of 'Captain Aizen's murder'. "Someone is faking another crime scene, eh?"

Yamamoto gave him a chiding look. "The situation is no child's play, Shunsui." The look on the old shinigami's face was enough to make everyone in the room pay attention. "As you know here, Vice-captain Abarai intruded into the Kuchiki's sacred grave without permission. Regularly, the law of Soul Society dictates that he must be severely punished. However, Vice-captain Abarai was attacked in the sacred grave. During his treatment, Captain Unohana has found something that arises my suspicion."

He then turned to look at Unohana.

"Captain Unohana."

"Yes." She answered before stepping forward. "I have run tests after tests to make sure I have got the result of my inspection right. Every time, the test showed the same result. The numerous cutting wounds on his body and the trace of reiatsu on those wounds can only confirm one thing." Her gaze shifted toward Renji and for a moment, he could see something akin to apology in her eyes as the truth came out with her next sentence.

"The one who attacked Vice-captain Abarai was Captain Kuchiki."

…

"Impossible." Hitsugaya's eyes widened in disbelief. "Captain Kuchiki is…" He suddenly trailed off, knowing the word 'dead' was still too heavy to speak with the supposedly dead man's sister presented.

"Woman, are you sure you have got the result right?" Zaraki tossed a contempt look at Unohana. Actually, he did not doubt the woman's ability to identify which was which but somehow the news was a little bit too disbelieving to let sink. Nevertheless, if Kuchiki Byakuya lived, he would certainly be very, very happy because that meant he still had another fun opponent to cut down.

It was Ukitake, though, that replied to everyone's question. "Can this be…" He paled, still not believing what had happened despite his own speculation. "The resurrection ritual?"

"That resurrection ritual, Ukitake?" Kyouraku lifted an eyebrow. "We all know it is impossible due to certain reasons. The ritual starts by stimulation of the deceased's core with enough power. But what is difficult is the stabilization. Of all the cases ever happened in Soul Society's history, as far as I'm concerned, there was only one case out of four, excluding this one, that the ritual succeeded."

"What…will happen if the ritual goes wrong, Captain Kyouraku?" Rukia's voice was only that above whisper as she tried to hold herself together despite all the shocking information.

Kyouraku's expression suddenly became grim. He knew no one would want to hear it - the weight of it was heavy on even his heart - yet he answered anyway.

"The resurrected becomes a Hollow."

Silence prevailed over the room and all eyes suddenly turned to Renji, wanting him to speak something - anything - that countered this explanation otherwise. The redhead spoke nothing. His expression was that of anguish as that single petal cut into his still bleeding hand.

Then Yamamoto spoke.

"A Hollow cannot use a zanpakutou, am I correct, Vice-captain Abarai?"

Renji swallowed. He could feel the old shinigami's reiatsu press in on him, forcing him to speak. "He…is not a Hollow." He eventually answered, still remembering that cero the other had fired at him before the swirl of black petals. "Not entirely."

On hearing that, Hirako's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me…"

"There is one man who is able to complete the ritual without losing control on stabilization." Yamamoto said as understanding dawned on the faces of other captains in the room. The man was not dead. He had escaped.

"Aizen Sousuke."

* * *

District 79, Kusajishi…

Steam rose from a wooden house close to the wood known to be full of Gillians. No one, not even the wildest of soul, had dared to come here. It was close to the abyss known to every soul in Rukongai here as District 80. And because of that, it was a perfect place for criminals to build a hideout. Because nobody cared how many soul would be slain here. Nobody cared whether someone was missing - whether someone were dead or alive. And this house here, Aizen Sousuke had once used it to conduct experimentation.

It had not taken long to take back the residence from whomever had been occupying the place. A clean sweep. So abrupt his 'lover' had not even batted an eye.

And that said 'lover'...

The brown-eyed man smiled as he silently slipped into the bathroom. He marveled at the sight that greeted him as his 'lover' washed the grime and blood away.

Large hand pressed against the other's bare back, pushing the dark waterfall of hair to one side. Warm lips closed in on the exposed skin as he softly murmured; "Have you calmed down, my Byakuya?"

"…" Cat-like gray eyes glanced behind at the taller man before shifting back to the empty wall in front. "Why did you stop me, Sousuke?"

On hearing that, the other man chuckled. "I know you want to kill him, my Byakuya. But it wasn't the right time. Your power hasn't fully awakened. It will tire you out using your power again like that."

A small smirk appeared on the noble's lips as he slowly turned, tapered fingers tracing the taller man's jawline. "Can anything be more tiring than what you call your satisfaction, Aizen Sousuke?"

"My, you do know how to be seductive." The criminal moved closer. "Do you mind if I too get into the bath?"

"You will have to disrobe yourself," came the reply.

"So cold, my beloved." The criminal leant in and whispered, breath ghosting the other's sensitive ear. "If you help disrobe me, I will tell you more secrets."

The cruel secrets…of how to fill that hollow heart.

"And then, I will let you slaughter them all."

** Look back at me at that time,**

** Look at those black flowers**

** that sprouted from your cruelty,**

** away from your cold glare hidden inside a mask**

** in this twisted world.**

** Look at your deceitful love that only looked white.**

"Because, my beautiful Byakuya, I love you that much."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Footnote: According to the chapter with Orihime and her dead brother, once the Plus Soul loses its heart and becomes a Hollow, it usually attacks people that the soul uses to hold dear and/or the object of the soul's obsession. Byakuya here is not a Hollow but something between but I use that base to tweak things a little.


End file.
